I Want To Tell You
by DharmaGirl07
Summary: Sequel to "Instant Karma's Gonna Get You". Skittery gets a worrying phone call from Jack. Slash. Rated T for language and adult themes.


Skittery's cell phone rang – "Imagine". That meant only one thing. He answered.

"Hey Jack."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Remember? You have your own ringtone."

Silence.

"Can I come over?"

Skittery paused. He grimaced at the tone.

"Sure. ETA?" Tone normal – good. He should try to at least sound it.

"Ten minutes?"

"Cool – see you then."

"Cool."

Click.

Skittery sat for a second, eyes glazed and grip slack. Then his phone fell out of his hand, and he jumped up with a start.

"Shit."

He threw a punch at the couch pillows, making them pop up explosively, and began pacing the apartment. That call could only have meant one thing – Jack was going to break up with him. How the hell had he not seen this coming? His mental dialogue jumped erratically. Had things been different recently? Friday date nights still went off fabulously, with the coffee shop jams after delicious albeit pretentious dinners and before the nights concluded satisfyingly. Saturday mornings were lazy and usually accompanied by the kind of fatty breakfasts relegated to special occasions or famished men. Omelets, pancakes dripping with syrup, coffee cake, and cups and cups of black coffee were their usual Saturday fare, with Skittery cooking and Jack cleaning up. They would even read the newspaper in bed and talk about current events. Sometimes they played a favorite Beatles' album. Even the more intimate side of things was going well. Skittery almost couldn't believe how in sync they were on that front. He sure as hell had never had a partner like this before. Yeah, sure, it was becoming harder to keep things under wraps. Yeah, their friends were ignorant, arrogant bastards who probably were actually vaguely homophobic under the façade of gay slurs bandied about at enemies as part of their machismo act. Then again, Skittery had never bothered to ask. He suspected that maybe Mush was gay, too, seeing as he was more sensitive and more easily hurt than the other guys, but that was a stereotype he quickly casted away. Aside from a gut feeling, he had no real proof. And then again, he wasn't going to ask, either. Besides, they were still all their friends. Chances are, if the two of them weren't so shy about their own sexuality, their friends would show some maturity and consideration.

But it was too late now – Jack was going to break up with him. All that hesitation, the guarded sound in the voice, the desire to come over this red hot minute – it all pointed to one thing. Skittery had been dumped before. He'd dumped people before. He knew how it worked. Maybe Jack would come in and say he didn't love him anymore, not that they ever said that. It was just kind of understood. Maybe he'd say the stress of having to keep it quiet was wearing him down. Maybe he'd say that he'd found someone else. Horrors untold. Truth be told, Skittery wasn't sure what he'd do without Jack. Over the past couple of months, he'd fallen for him. Hard. There was just something about the little things that just felt right. He was not merely happy. He was contented. Had he ever been able to say that before? He sighed. No use thinking about that. It was all about to come crumbling down around him.

The doorbell rang. Skittery whipped around, clutching the table. He had been so lost in his own thoughts the sound of Jack's arrival sent his pulse catapulting through the ceiling. But there was nothing to be done. He opened the door.

"Hey." Jack strode into the tiny studio apartment.

"Hey." His lover stood there, not meeting his eye and clenching and unclenching his hands. Skittery's heart sank. He sat down and motioned for Jack to do the same – he didn't. Skittery ran a hand through his already mussed hair.

"Alright. What's going on?" He locked Jack in one of his stares, watching his resolve waver. Jack started pacing.

"Well, it's like this, see, Skit," Jack began. "I've never had a relationship like this before, and I – "

He bit his lip and tilted his head back in frustration. Skittery seemed to have shrunk into himself on the couch, almost disappearing in the cushions.

"Goddammit, Skittery, I don't know how to say this," he burst out. "I've never even wanted to say this to someone before." He faced away.

"I love you," he shouted.

Skittery's head jerked up.

"What did you say?"

Jack slumped, bracing himself against the table. He turned around slowly.

"I said, I fucking love you, Skit." Soft this time. Real.

Skittery stood, mouth gulping and hands shaking.

"But, when you called – I – " he faltered. He locked eyes with Jack. Oh god, he never could resist those blue eyes.

"You what?" Jack prompted him quietly.

"I thought you were going to break up with me," Skittery mumbled, ashamed.

Jack just laughed.

"No, you dumb bastard! I want you to move in with me. Well, at least, I've got the bigger place. There'll be more room for your stuff."

"Jack – do you mean it?"

Jack grabbed his face.

"Hell yes I do."

"What about the guys?" Skittery's fingers found the break between Jack's rumpled button-down and his work slacks, and gently stroked the exposed skin.

"Who cares about the guys? If they're not okay with us, they can take a hike."

Skittery chuckled. He raised his head.

"Yes, Jack Kelly. I will move in with you. I love you."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Jack murmured as he pulled Skittery in and kissed him.


End file.
